Jupiter Mourning
by Hizume'sContempt
Summary: -Tsunade, Mikoto. An Uchiha and a Senju.-


Jupiter Mourning

-Tsunade, Mikoto. An Uchiha and a Senju.-

The moon has many faces and the world is born aghast with all the destruction within its surfaces. The night is crisp and the world is almighty and just at its most evil. How many of man have thought these thoughts?

The march of feet in the distance give way to the tenacity and feral pride that lay within the children of the Uchiha.

She is no different. Her eyes are the same shade of sin and all things ugly, black. Her hair is tinted blue and her skin is alabaster and her mouth is small. The sharp upturn of her nose would be an attractive trait. Her face has all the innocence of those of her age.

She is a child, trained to fight, fighting to live, survival is the most basic instinct of this clan. Their pride must be fed and it fuels their vicious katon jutsu. The technique is a rite of passage, this has been proven.

Those who know this jutsu, those who have completed it would only know what this means. It is a sacrifice as well as a glorified ending of themselves. No, the martyr is not yet burned in their bones. No this Cassandra effect at the climax, allows them to keep their lips shut with the silent prayer of hope. The silent prayer of hope that they are not destroyed by their own feral, tenacious pride.

But as, for the similarities between the girl and the clansmen, it ends here. She, Uchiha Mikoto chooses to die on her terms where she controls everything, she believes in hope, she silently worships its. She is different in this case.

Mikoto is silent, predatory, sadistic, and monstrous. But she is also loyal and smart enough to not boast as those of her clan do. It is said that their ancestor whom she descends from is the most vile man, known to history. But Mikoto thinks differently.

She has learned through various rendezvous at the Hokage tower with guards in a horrifying genjutsu, that this is not the case. Her Great-Grandfather, was above all else, brilliant. His fight to the death, was a display of his power in a mediocre stand point. Mikoto knows or at least is almost sure that he isn't dead.

Mikoto is currently scrawled about her sensei's large estate looking in wonder at everything.

Mikoto sees how her sensei is smart, agile, lethal, but still young at heart. But surely she is crazy.

"W-What?" Mikoto can imagine the blonde busty ninja inherited her confused expressions from the first leader of the leaf. Mikoto continues to stare at her teacher in all seriousness.

"I would like to see your Grandfather's scrolls, Tsu-sensei." Mikoto didn't even realize she gave her sensei a nickname, but she continues, "It's fine if you don't want to." Mikoto says as she sips the sweet drink through a straw and she closes her eyes and opens them.

Tsunade frowns. "Fuck, kid. If I knew you were going to be such a pain in the ass, I never would have agreed to this fucking union." Mikoto is too busy reading the scrolls to hear what Tsunade is saying.

A drawing of the necklace Tsunade has crushed between her busom is hand drawn on the scroll.

"May I see that?"

"W-"

"My whole agenda is to learn what I can do to make my sharigan stronger by trying to close all openings to my blind spot or weaknesses." Tsunade promptly fires back.

"That's a crock of shit, you made a fully grown man piss himself when you look at him. Sharingan de-activated. You have something else on your mind, spit it out." Mikoto sighs and smiles.

"I want to see if the great Madara-sama, is really dead."

The world seems to stop for a second before Tsunade smiles bitterly. "If he was alive, don't you think he would have killed what's left of the Senju?" Tsunade asks, ignoring Mikoto's outstretched hand. Her bare feet are getting cold in the spacious living room.

Mikoto's depth hand quickly snatches the necklace.

Tsunade is a hostile woman, powerful, smart, and she knows that Mikoto's shrew personality is not to be toyed with but she still can't agree with her student. Madara is dead. He has to be, there is no ther possibility.

"Madara is as dead as my grandfather." She says swiftly, but Mikoto goes on with the reading. Tsunade adverts her eyes, she is cursing herself for how stupid this whole thing is.

"Mikoto." Tsunade starts, her voice is small. But Mikoto has already vanished. Golden eyes are alert as she notices another scroll is gone. The curtain is rising slowly as the evening breeze bristles. Tsunade never could get a solid grip on that girl.

"Damn that brat." She sits on the floor and sighs to herself.

"I really need a drink."

Review! Did I capture a would be Tsunade friendship with an oc styled Mikoto right? I hope I did. This was a one shot, and my whole shot fever is out of writers block and author idolism on this site!


End file.
